


You can stay under my Umbrella

by TheKingLJP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Group Bonding, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, alternate universe - dancing, this was not supposed to be B/B but it kinda turned out that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingLJP/pseuds/TheKingLJP
Summary: How Tony Stark forgives Bucky Barnes, and perhaps starts a new beautiful relationshipDon’t copy to another site please!





	You can stay under my Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! so this is my first work here on a03! I hope you like it! This was something I wrote for a bingo and I'm not going to lie I'm proud of it, even though it is super tiny!! Let me know if you like this little piece of writing!  
> P.s- my Tumblr is: Asgardians-of-Wakanda. Come say hi!!!  
> This is for the prompt 'Dance'

Bucky didn’t really enjoy dancing. But somehow Nat and Steve convinced him to take a dance class Tony suggested as an idea for group bonding. The war was over. Thanos lost. Everyone was back, but there were unsolved issues that everyone was working on. And a group class sounded fun. At least until Bucky realized that he would have to dance too. He wasn’t allowed to just sit in a corner and laugh at Sam and Steve trying to dance. It was great. They were supposed to learn choreography to Rihanna’s umbrella. But all they did was push each other and laugh. Either way, it was a great group activity. However, at one point in the dance, they had to grab partners to dance. Steve was paired with Nat. Nebula danced with Peter. Sam faked a leg injury, so he could sit out, earning a glare from all of them. The only person left for Bucky to dance with was Tony. Bucky really wanted to confront Tony about his parents. He felt very guilty, but could never convince himself to talk to him. At first, Tony and Bucky were awkward. But slowly, they warmed up to each other. Bucky’s hands were on Tony’s tiny waist. They had no idea how slow dance was incorporated into such a song but none of them were complaining. It was nice to just hold each other for a while, and forget about the world. Tony expected Bucky’s embrace to be cold. It wasn’t. It was warm. It felt nice. It felt like time had stopped around them. Tony’s arms were placed on Bucky’s shoulders. His head was placed on his chest. He could hear his heartbeat. They don’t know how long they stayed like that, but they were pulled apart because everyone was cheering. They completed the dance. Bucky and Tony immediately missed the warmth. Tony was standing with Nat, Nebula, and Peter while Bucky was standing with Sam and Steve. Neither of them paid attention to what their friends were saying. They just had their eyes on each other. Tony had a faint smile on his face and so did Bucky. Somehow, Bucky knew that Tony had forgiven him. Even though he didn’t say it out loud. Everything felt right.


End file.
